Gives You Hell
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: Ino decided to crush Sakura's heart. oh boy, now Sakura's mad. and she wants to sing her message at a karaoke in the local shinboi bar! and everyone's there. ONESHOT/ INOSAKU BREAKUP FIC/ SLIGHT TRY ON GENMA'S PART FOR SAKU


**TITLE: Hope It Gives You Hell**

**SUMMARY:Ino decided to crush Sakura's heart. oh boy, now Sakura's mad. and she wants to sing her message at a karaoke in the local shinboi bar! and everyone's there.**

**RATING: T**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: Aa, I love this song and this popped into my head. I don't own the song "Gives You Hell" by the All-American Rejects, and I don't own Naruto.**

**Disclaimer- see Authoress's note.**

* * *

Sakura's eyes glistened with hate and merciless rage as she saw Ino, her girlfriend of a year, Kiss some guy. on the lips. with tongue. she growled at herself and all of a sudden Ino whirled toward her in surprise.

"S-Saku--" she started.

"don't even say my name you _bitch_!" Sakura growled, then left, two-foot craters following her footsteps in the road. people withered at her unfocused stare and gave her a wide berth. she went into her bedroom and smirked as she threw all of Ino's belongings out into the street, the blonde screaming for her to forgive her- she didn't notice, she was far too occupied with throwing things out that belonged to Ino or were bought by Ino- and then she slammed the window shut when the blonde tried to go up to her.

after the blonde left, Sakura listened to her favourite song, and grinned widely, then it deminished to a mischieveous smirk as she pulled a sleeveless red Haruno dress out with buckles and studs on it with the skirt split and her usual black shorts underneath. she made her hair a side-part, going over her left eye a bit, then put on a studded choker as she put on her rebular black sandals. she strapped her gear to herself and put her hitiate where it usually was, and tied it as she looked in the mirror. she applied black eyeliner thickly and then mascara as well.

she knew Ino would be at the local shinobi bar tonight, they met up with the rookie nine and the senseis, hell, the Hokage and her assistant would be there too. as well as the Sand Siblings, and Genma, maybe even Baki.

Sakura had the perfect plan, and since everyone knew she was dating Ino, this would be fun. she strapped on her arm things that were alike gloves that had a ring of black meterial on the middle finger and it went to her wrist, and she put on her studded wristbands, as she put on her shimmery lipgloss and then filled her wallet and headed out the door.

she arrived at the shinobi, and her friends didn't recognize her. it was karaoke night at the bar, and she immidiately went up to the DJ person, and whispered the name of the song into his ear as he nodded.

after several other people, her turn came.

"Next Up it's Haruno Sakura!" he announced, and all of the shinobi who knew the pinkette gaped as she stepped onto the stage, smirking.

"I'll be singing Gives You Hell by the All-American Rejects. and it's for my EX-girlfriend, Yamanaka Ino." she announced the the microphone, and the music started. Ino looked shocked, as did everyone else.

_"I wake up every evenin', with a big smile on my face, and it never feels out of place,"_ she sang. _"and you're still prob'ly workin' at a nine-to-five base,"_ she grinned. _"I wonder how bad that tastes."_

the bar laughed.

_"When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell."_ she sang it, hitting the notes right and everyone was amazed; she'd never sang in public before! _"when you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell."_ her foot tapped to the beat. _"now where's your picket fence, love? where's that shiny car? did it ever get you far? never seen you so tense, love, never seen you fall so hard. do you know where you are?"_

the music mellowed a bit._ "and truth be told I miss you, and truth be told I'm lyin'!"_ the music picked up as she threw up her fist. _"when you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell."_ she smirked. _"when you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell."_ everyone was enjoying themselves. _"if you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well, think he's a fool, you're just as well. hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell."_

Ino was shocked. 'damn, I'm sorry Sakura!' she thought.

the guitar solo played as Sakura imitated it._ "tomorrow you'll be thinkin' to yourself, 'where'd it all go wrong?', but the list goes on and on, and truth be told I miss you."_ tears seemingly sparkled in Sakura's eyes, but she forced them back. _"but truth be told I'm lyin'!"_ the rosette was having a good time. _"when you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell."_ Naruto was shouting things, lost in the loud music. _"when you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell."_ she was dancing to the beat.

"GO SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's shout barely made it to her ears and she smiled.

_"if you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well, then he's a fool, you're just as well. hope it gives you hell,"_ everyone in the bar knew what would happen next. _"now you'll never see what you've done to me,"_ she rocked to the mellowed beat. _"you can take back your memories, they're no good to me. now here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes with the sad, sad look that you wear so_ _well,"_ she winked her viridian eye at all of the auidiance in the bar.

everyone grinned. _"when you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. when you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, gives you hell. if you find a man worth a damn and treats you well, then he's a fool you're just as well, hope it gives you hell." _the auidiance shouted. they liked the song and were going to sing along to the right parts because Sakura pointed to them as the drumbeat went on.

_"when you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell."_ Sakura pointed to the auidiance as she sang and grinned. _"when you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell, when you hear this song and sing along and never tell, then you're the fool it's just as well, hope it gives you hell."_

The rookie nine were singing along to it.

_"when you hear this song, I hope that it will give you hell, you can sing along I hope that it puts you through,"_ Sakura smirked and ended the last not perfectly. _"hell."_

everyone clapped and cheered as she got off the stage, as another person got onto the stage and started a mellow song with a slow, soft beat.

"way to go Sakura-chan!" Naruto clapped her on the back and she grinned.

"so, does this mean you're free?" Genma asked casually as he slipped an arm around his shoulders.

"not in a million years, Genma." she laughed as she pushed him off and they all laughed, save for Ino, who slunk out the door unnoticed, her tears making tiny dark specks on the worn wooden flooring.

* * *

**K.L.K- WHOOT!**

**Sakura- HELLZ YEAH!**

**Ino- (whimpers)**

**K.L.K- sorries Ino. had to be done.**

**Sakura- Please review!**


End file.
